


Don't change (I love you)

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: What did he feel for Victor? Was it more than admiration? Was it normal to enjoy the moments when Victor got close to him, to want him to get even closer? Why did the idea of being separated from him one day hurt so much?Love, his mind whispered, this is love.





	

Katsuki Yuuri adored Victor. He had for the majority of his life. Ever since he’d witnessed that magnificent display of grace and flexibility at the tender age of twelve, Yuuri had been hooked. Every flex of his fingers, every slide of his skates, took his breath away, no matter how many times he witnessed it.

The man was, in every aspect, magical. A beautiful face, toned physique, and as he’d experienced many times over the past few weeks, a rich voice laced with Russian undertones. Shivers went down Yuuri’s spine with each call of his name, alongside Victor’s eyes drinking him in...

Captivated, he barely noticed as Victor finished, skates coming to a stop, music fading out after a triple toe loop. Before he knew it, the older man reached the edge of the ice rink, where Yuri had been watching him. Victor’s face was mere centimetres away from his, jolting the smaller man out of his reverie.

“Did you get all of that?” asked Victor, a droplet of sweat trickling down his cheek. Yuuri felt the urge to wipe it away, imagining the soft skin beneath his thumb.

“Umm, I- I think so?” he replied with a stutter, a pink blush adorning his face.

Whenever Victor came into close proximity with him, Yuuri felt as though his heart was ready to burst, an inexplicable rush of emotion flooding his entire body. It had been getting worse recently, especially since these moments seemed to be taking place a lot more often.

Time started again when Victor pulled away, with a clap of his hands as an angelic smile graced his features.

“Your turn, Yuuri!”

“Yes!”

Springing into action at Victor’s command, he entered the rink, and began to glide across the ice once the music started to play.

_

“Your practice was stunning today!”

“Really? But I messed up that salchow...”

They were both taking their usual route home, back to the family bathhouse. Despite being wrapped up, Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver a little from the cold.

“We can definitely work on that, don’t worry,” Victor smiled, but frowned upon taking a look at him.

Feeling self-conscious under his gaze, Yuuri felt another chill go through him, “Wh- what is it?”

“You’re cold,” the silver-haired man stated. He began to remove his scarf.

“No, no, no! You don’t have to do that, honestly!” Yuuri fretted, waving his hands rapidly.

Victor ignored his protests, as he gently stepped into other man’s space, wrapping his thick, woollen scarf around his neck. Once he was done, he took a step back to admire his handiwork, before looking Yuuri firmly in the eyes.

“As your coach, it’s my responsibility to take care of you. I can’t allow you to catch a cold, especially now you’re doing so well.”

Continuing their stroll, the snow crunching beneath their feet, Yuuri made sure Victor wasn’t looking before burying his nose into the scarf, the other man’s scent flooding his senses. His face flushed. _I’m in too deep_ , he thought to himself.

_

By the time they’d returned, it had gotten pretty late. Removing his shoes, Yuuri took a quick glance at the reception room’s clock – 11:37pm. His mother appeared a few seconds later, a bright smile on her face.

“Welcome home, boys!”

Victor greeted her with a grin, “Good evening, Mrs. Katsuki!”

“Hi, Mum.”

“The onsen is ready for you both, if you need it!” she said, before walking away.

“Thank you!” they called after her.

Victor turned to Yuuri. He offered his hand.

“Let’s go, Yuuri.”

Against his better judgement, he accepted it, stomach fluttering.

_

“Ahhhh! I feel so relaxed!” sighed Victor, a content expression on his face.

Yuuri couldn’t help smiling at that as they walked along the hallway to their rooms, coming to a stop in front of Victor’s.

“Yuuri! Let’s sleep together!” he beamed.

“N-no! Goodnight, Victor!”

Rushing to his room, Yuuri closed the door behind him, and leant against it. He shut his eyes, and let out the breath he’d been holding.

Victor was his coach. His idol. That conversation they’d had by the ocean had been running on a loop in his head for the past week. He made his way over to the bed, tucking himself in.

 _“I just want Victor to be Victor!”_ he’d insisted. That was definitely what he wanted. He didn’t want the man to force himself into fitting a certain role, just to make Yuuri comfortable. In fact, the only thing making him uncomfortable were his own feelings...

What did he feel for Victor? Was it more than admiration? Was it normal to enjoy the moments when Victor got close to him, to want him to get even closer? Why did the idea of being separated from him one day hurt so much?

 _Love_ , his mind whispered, _this is love._

___

The days following the realisation were awkward. Yuuri knew he wasn’t acting like himself, but he never had been good at faking it. He couldn’t let him find out about these feelings; not if he wanted to maintain the bond they already had. Not if he wanted the silver-haired man to keep on being himself.

However, Yuuri’s plan was thwarted multiple times; it didn’t help that Victor was a very hands on person.

“Your hip alignment is all wrong,” Victor purred, his words tickling Yuuri’s ear.

He felt hands place themselves on his hips from behind, the heat of his touch searing through his clothes. Yuuri flinched, taking this opportunity to move away. But the moment he saw the hurt look on Victor’s face, he regretted it instantly.

“Umm, I- I need a break! I’ll be right back!”

Not giving Victor the chance to respond, Yuuri skated to the edge of the rink, replaced his skates with his trainers, and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Heart thudding as he saw his flustered reflection, he splashed his face with cold water, willing himself to calm down. _This is for the best_ , he told himself.

Suddenly, he was startled by the sound of the bathroom door opening, accompanied by footsteps.

“Yuuri?” Victor called, “Are you okay?”

_Shit._

Yuuri turned to him, and responded with a weak smile, water dripping from his locks, “I’m fine! I’ll get back to practice in a moment.”

Observing him critically, Victor was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, smiling.

“Further practice is cancelled for today, and will be resumed tomorrow! We’re going for a walk!”

Knowing better than to object, Yuuri remained silent as Victor led him outside.

_

For a while, they walked, neither of them saying a word. Climbing a familiar set of stone steps made Yuuri realise they were heading to their usual training area, a wooden bench with a scenic view. Victor sat down, inviting the other man to do the same. The setting sun reflected brilliantly off of Victor’s hair, his usual silver taking on a golden hue.

“Ever since I was young, I’ve always enjoyed sunsets,” the Russian began, “the colours are beautiful, calming even.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, gradually feeling the tension seep from his body. No matter how he was feeling, Victor seemed to pick up on it, and know exactly what to do.

A few seconds passed before Yuuri spoke up.

“I’m scared,” he admitted, “I’m scared of ruining _this_ , what we have.”

Victor turned to him, concern swimming in his eyes.

“What are you afraid of?”

“My own feelings,” the younger man continued, gaze trained on his lap. He took a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you, Victor. But, I don’t want anything to change. I don’t want you to feel the need to pretend to be someone you’re not, just for my benefit-“

“Who said anything about pretending?” Victor enquired softly, his fingers reaching over to caress Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri’s breath hitched, his heart fluttering in his ribcage.

“Wh- what?”

Before he knew it, they were kissing. It was hot, passionate and needy, everything Yuuri could have dreamed of and more. The silver-haired man nipped at his bottom lip, and Yuuri clung to the lapels of his jacket for dear life. Victor’s tongue slid against his as he opened his mouth, the younger man being unable to hold back a small moan. Taking this as encouragement, the Russian kissed even more deeply, threading his fingers through soft black hair.

Eventually, they parted, breaths visible in the winter air.

“I _adore_ you, Yuuri. My love for you is real.”

“Victor...”

Feeling his eyes water, and his cheeks heat up, Yuuri pulled the other man into an intimate embrace, his face finding sanctuary in the crook of his neck. Letting out a warm chuckle, Victor returned his affections, kissing the top of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two have absolutely stolen my heart. Seriously. They are ruining me. I can't believe how gorgeous and gay their dynamic is, oh my god
> 
> Btw, I don't even know what the title is, pls forgive me


End file.
